Drawn Togther
by Trying To Try My Best
Summary: Honestly, it was like nothing changed after all these years. He was still a dork in love and she was still head over heels for the boy she let go of in high school. *Sequel to Time and Perfection! Alfred and Chiara years after the break up.*
1. Chapter 1

The first time Alfred saw her it was like being hit by a semi-truck.

After high school, he had trouble with moving on and going into a school that taught what he was interested in and still didn't cost so much money that he would need to part with his kidney to pay for. So he was stuck. With only a high school diploma and a golden cross necklace to his name, Alfred had limited options. It was with determination and a stubborn mindset that he went out and got a job and working overtime, claiming the graveyard shifts and just doing anything he could to get as much money as he could. Soon Alfred was hired at the only place he _could_ get a job, a trashy McDonald's that played minimum wage who's only business was road trippers with no other choice of grub and broke college students that lived out of the near by college town of Dusman. Knowing there was no room to be picky with a second 'rent due' warning sitting heavy in his pocket, he accepted his new role at the fast food joint and made it a goal of his to not get too comfortable with the semi-stable job.

It was on one of Alfred's graveyard shifts that he was working the second drive through window. After a long monotonous day of working and getting yelled at by the manager, he took the window shift to get some fresh air and question where he found himself in life.

* * *

The first time Chiara saw him it was like taking a shot of hard expresso.

As soon as she could leave the nest after high school, she did. Chiara sent out five applications to five different colleges all over the country and some even outside the continent, all in an attempt to do something with herself. Make something of herself. She got accepted by two and denied by three, the one she favored out the two that tolerated her lead her to Dusman. It wasn't too bad of a college and it was definitely a place where she can earn a degree in something that she was interested in. All of that was good, but so far it wasn't as spectacular as college was always made out to be. Chiara joined clubs, volunteered, even did internships but it all just wasn't she thought it would be. The workload was just as mind numbing, nights just as long, and people just as annoying. The only difference Chiara could clearly see is the fact that money actually mattered and of course she's just lucky enough to not have a fucking dime to her name.

It was late into her studies when she finally got fed up with staring at papers and no sleep that she launched out of her bed and marched out of the dorms and into her beat up car to drive and clear her head. At some point she left the city and crossed into some worn out part of the county that she was unfamiliar with. There was nothing but a long stretch of road, gas stations, and a rest stop or two.

Feeling a tad nostalgic, Chiara pulled into the drive through of a McDonald's. Feliciano would always take her to McDonald's once he found out that the guy he had a crush on worked there on the weekends. Now that she's all on her own with no time to contact her family, she wanted to sit in the passenger seat next to her brother and complain about shit food and long rides more than ever.

After getting ordering two cookies and some fancy drink she only got because the felt daring, Chiara lazily pulled up to the first window and handed over her two buck total to an annoyed looking valley girl with a glare for days. At the second window, she was handed her cookies and was greeted with a voice that stopped her cold.

"Do ya' want a receipt with that?"

Chiara slowly put down her bag before looking (actually looking this time instead of giving a polite glance) at the guy in the window. Brass colored shaggy hair, bright blue eyes partially hidden by a pair of thick frames, and a dumb McDonald uniform. "Alfred?"

* * *

Seeing her through that stupid sliding plastic window was the greatest shock Alfred's had in years. It was even more surprising than hearing that his brother was gay and going to study abroad in Canada.

Alfred blinked slowly, "Holy shit.." He leaned forward for a better look a found himself staring speechless. "Chiara? Is that you?"

She looked different. There was still bags under her eyes and her hair was still curled but other than that the weak light behind him didn't provide much insight to how Chiara looked after all these years. All he knew was that there was some kind of change about her.

Alfred saw her smirk and felt a shiver go down his spine. God, despite any changes and even after so long she was stunningly gorgeous. "Of course it's me, idiot. Damn, even after all these years you're still not used to staying up past twelve."

They were both silent for a moment, reminiscing about easier times.

"D-Do you," Alfred cleared his throat and tried not to look too desperate. "Do you wanna come inside? We're always open and I'll get in trouble for sure if I let you just hang out in front of the window."

Chiara weighed her options. She could go inside and talk with Alfred but would that be a good idea? It took a long time for her to get over him and just looking at him in the dimmed kitchen lighting made her heart pound. Would she really put herself through all that pain again? Would she be so selfish to take up Alfred's time just as she did when they were teenagers or will she make a bullshit excuse about needing to go to classes in the morning to avoid talking to him? She looked back at Alfred and felt her heart melt at the sight of him nervously fixing his glasses while looking at her pleadingly.

"Why the fuck not?" Chiara shrugged, hiding nerves of her own. "I got time."

* * *

 **I was thinking about a new story I could do and I had this idea of a soulmate au and meeting at McDonald's and the idea was so unappealing so I was thinking about it while boredly looking through my reviews and there was this one commenter that just _loved_ Alfred and Chiara and desperately wanted to see them together. I thought about it and actually liked the idea so here is Chiara and Alfred years years later and still in love. I hope you enjoy, Lola! This is a little late but you inspired me so this is for you. I'm even making it longer than one chapter! Yay! **


	2. Chapter 2

America was like a pit. It was deep and dark, even when the sun shines its brightest. Someone can spend the rest of their lives desperately scrapping up the walls, breaking their nails and making the dirt climb together with their blood and still go nowhere. People that work to the top did so with blood, sweat and tears whether any of those were theirs or not didn't matter. Being at the top mattered. Living, surviving, that's what mattered. Everyone imagines getting to the top. They see themselves crawling out of the hole with a grin, dirt caked on their face, and the sun kissing their skin as a reward. There was law in the pit, one simply can't do whatever they wish but that just made the game interesting. Not many win by playing fair, after all. Those that waited for heroes, those that had hope that reached beyond themselves, those were the people that always fell and fell the hardest of them all.

That's why Chiara never thought to bring up the tiredness in Alfred's expression during their talk. That's why she didn't question his decision to work the night shift of a fast food place instead of going to school. She understood there was no need for words on the matter. Clearly, her fantasy loving ex boyfriend fell to the bottom and was trying to dig his way up again. Chiara can simply get the details of his fall when it wasn't too awkward to be friendly.

But, really, she wouldn't be Chiara if she didn't bring up things that she shouldn't. Honestly, Alfred just makes it too easy to poke at things she has no business with. "You really grew up, huh? Getting a job, being responsible.." Chiara trailed off, waiting for him to finish the thought for her.

Alfred gained a mix of a grimace and a smile on his face. Working a costumer-less McDonald's with a dirty uniform and permanent bags under the eyes wasn't something to be proud of and he knew it. Hello, they made fun of people like this in high school. "And you never really changed have you? Still passive aggressively attacking everything that gets your attention, huh?"

Chiara sucked up her teeth for a moment then huffed. "Fine. Don't humor me. I was just trying to make conversation."

This time Alfred grinned. "Yeah, at my expense." He shook his head in amusement. "It was hard. After high school I tried to go to college but we just didn't have the money to send me anywhere. Mattie was able to go off though. Got a scholarship for his hockey playing. Or his good grades." He shrugged. "I can't remember which. Anyway, I got left behind."

"So you saw McShit and thought, 'Yes! Perfect place to get money fast!'" Chiara lightly jested, not even trying to hide the smirk on her pretty pink lips.

"Of course! Don't you know that all amazingly successful people work at McDonald's?" Alfred joked back. He grabbed a rag from under the counter he moved to in order to communicate to Chiara and begun to idly clean up. "It was the only place that still considers hiring not so spectacular high school graduates." He glanced at the clock. "My shift is going to be over in a bit. You could stay if you want but then you'll have to buy something."

Chiara boredly glanced at the clock and tried to pretend that it wasn't disappointment she was feeling. "Thanks for the warning. I'm not really looking to spend anymore of my money at this grease-filled tragedy."

Alfred nodded his head in mock sympathy. "I know how you feel." There was a moment of silence where Alfred just wiped crumbs off the counter and surrounding tables and Chiara played with her nails and debated whether or not she should leave. "So.." Alfred glanced over to her briefly before feigning disinterest. "What happened to you after high school? You look well off."

Chiara sighed, leaning back in the chair she snagged from one of the nearby tables in order to sit at the counter and talk with Alfred. "You know Grandpa. 'Money is no object! Only the best for mio bambinos!' He sent Feliciano to whatever shit show he could get into and did the same for me. I still get money from him every now and then for food and basic necessities. He doesn't want me to have a job while in school."

Alfred grabbed a chair and brought it behind the front counter so he could sit down and look at her properly. "That does sound like your old man. How is he? And Feliciano?"

"What, am I not interesting enough?" Chiara crossed her arms. "Grandpa is as immortal as ever and Feliciano as dumb as ever. The only thing that's different is that Feliciano somehow got himself a chick."

Alfred blinked. "He has a girlfriend. Feliciano?"

Chiara snorted. "Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with the bitch either."

They had another small moment. "What happened with you and that Spanish guy?" Alfred blurted out nervously.

Chiara raised an eyebrow at the blunt a personal question and looked at him, quietly watching his expression. Alfred realized his mistake and begun to backtrack. "I mean, uh," He cleared his throat. "You guys still dating or did something happen..?"

"We broke up." Chiara stated simply. She had an inkling of why Alfred was asking something so irrelevant but addressing that would be giving food to the thought that they would magically get back together after all these years. "Things got boring so we broke it off and spent time on things that mattered."

Alfred breathed out a small 'oh' and stared somewhat helplessly.

Chiara let him suffer in his own awkward silence for a moment, then smirked. "You still suck ass at anything that requires being social. Get on my level, noob."

Alfred immediately felt himself relax. "I keep thinking I'll say something stupid! I can't do that weird talky thing you do."

"Not sounding like a dumbass isn't a special ability, Alfred."

Alfred placed his hands on the counter top and protested eagerly. "Is too! It is so a special ability, that's not fair!"

Chiara a hid her face behind her hands in an attempt to hide her laughter.

"I'm serious," Alfred whined. "Stop laughing! You tricked me!"

Chiara laughed harder. "H-How the hell could I trick you? I didn't even do anything!"

"Yes you did! I know you did! Stop it!"

"Hey, Jones!" Alfred jumped in his seat and turned to see the guy in charge looking at them with slight annoyance. "If you and your girlfriend are done then get the hell out." Chiara's laughter begun to dwindle down. "Your shift is over and your not helping if you're just sitting there being lovely-dovey."

Alfred blushed. "Uh, yeah. We'll be going, dude. No worries." Alfred sighed in relief when his boss retreated to the back.

"So I'm your girlfriend, huh bastard?"

And the blush gets worse, great. "Shut up."

"Sure thing, honeybear~."

They placed the chairs back and Chiara waited while Alfred rearranged some things and halfheartedly cleaned up enough to where he won't get in trouble for slacking off.

"Where are you going now?" Chiara looked up at the question. Seeing her confusion, Alfred continued. "Like, are you going further downtown, were you on a road trip, you have an apartment nearby..?"

Chiara nodded in understanding. Then shrugged. "Uni. I live in the dorms."

Alfred walked to a small side closet behind the counter to hang his apron and hat. "Don't they got rules or something about being out past 10?"

Chiara rolled her eyes. "Those rules are for pussies and people that get caught. If you haven't noticed, my dear dumbass, I am neither of those."

Alfred walked back out with a phone in his hands while holding them up in a sign of surrender. "I'm sorry, my queen. I forgot." He grinned and clasped his hands in a mock prayer. "Please, my queen! Spare me your wrath!"

Chiara rolled her eyes again. "Shut up you fucking elf. I'm tired and you're wasting my time." She opened the door for them both.

Alfred stepped through, playing with the phone in his hand somewhat anxiously. "So, uh, do you wanna see each other again?"

Chiara stared at him ludicrously and Alfred felt his face heat up. "No! I-I mean, it was good to see you after so long. I'd like to meet up again, you know?"

Alfred began to panic when Chiara stayed silent. "You don't, you know, need to say yes or anything, I was just asking, you know?"

"I know that, shithead." Chiara responded, seeing Alfred's shoulders start to slump in disappointment. "Give me your phone."

He immediately perked up. "You mean it?"

Chiara snatched the decisive out of his hand and quickly put in her phone number before shoving it back into his hands. "I'll save you the social panic. Text me two or so days from now." She turned and swiftly walked to her car, leaving him alone in the parking lot.

"Thanks..." Alfred muttered to himself, watching her walk away. "I guess I'll talk to you then, Chiara."

* * *

 **Don't worry, I'll be checking this again when I wake up for errors and the like. After the first little, I guess we can call it chapter, I was so lost on how to transition to them talking so I went through like, three notes on my tablet before just writing random crap I thought about when I was feeling bitter. I was gonna get rid of it but then I was like, "Whatever, Romano is a cynical lil shit anyway. I don't need to think too hard on it." This is a small progression in them getting together. That and it introduces them, kinda, maybe, I hope. Night night.**


End file.
